I Am Only Human! Don't Tell Me I'm Not!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: Wikus had a daughter, but not any girl, she was created during his early transformation. She was tested as a child and it haunts her to this day. Though she wants freedom, it brings her to a ship, away from family. How can she get back and find freadom?


**_I Am Only Human! Don't Tell Me I'm Not!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ _I do not own District 9, Tania Smit van de Merwe (Her madden name Laclaire I own I just liked it better then Smit, having it be her mother's name), Wikus van de Merwe, Christopher Johnson nor his child, nor anything else like the Tania's father Peit Smit (mentioned not scene) Oh I kinda make references to several books and movies, Prince of Egypt the song The River Lullaby, Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, Men in Black, and Twilight._

_**I DO OWN:**_ _Rebecca Natalie Laclaire (Alison Nicole Green), Donald Reagan (Christopher Green), Natey and Lizard (mentioned her dogs may be seen again), Andrew Devon Reagan (Eric Ricardo Green) and Rick Alexander Reagan (Peter Fredrick Green), Olivia Margret Reagan (Ariel Jasmine Green), Nick (Alejandro Mathew Green) Stan (David Joseph Green), Doctor Steve Manrow, Doctor Amelia Navine, April Octaine, Bethany June Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, Max Leopold Harvard, Emma Marie Harvard, John Barrel Harvard, Marie Beatrice Green, Farrell Marius Green, Ronald Zachary Heming, her toy Lamby and toy dog named Princess and Doggie (Well they were both toys I had as a child I remembered their names so decided it best to make it easy on me and name her toys as I used to do when I was a kid... Funny what children do though they aren't the same toys they look different and are different from what mine were from what my childhood pictures show)_

_Please I asked that you review… I can't promise I'll be frequently updating this story. But please I may not post till I have 2 reviews… I only as your civilized when writing them._

_Now I hope you enjoy… Send suggestions if you have any..._

_I apoligize for the incredibly long chapter and promise they won't be this long next time... I just have my character explaining her life... Right now I'm leaving it to imagination to know what she looks like I'll be describing her in the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: The Beginning: What I remember before the Storm!<span>_**

* * *

><p>I was born several months after the ship left earth. My mother changed her name to her madden name Tania Smit Laclaire.<p>

I remember I looked like any other girl, I had brown hair that some told me had unnatural beauty same with my young staying face.

Nevertheless, I could not help it I thought it was complements never thought it was anything else.

All I remember is being in and out of the hospital when I was a child. My name back then was Rebecca Natalie Laclaire. I never remember much, mom said I had horrible asthma and knowing me I wouldn't be surprised, it's gone but my allergies are horrible.

I guess I almost died as a child, well I know I practically was a still born at birth, but I figure that's the reasons I was kept in and out of the hospital back then.

I remember the kind doctors telling me everything would be all right. Machines were everywhere and I was scared, but I never remember being awake after that. I remember crying waking up in my mother's arms as she relaxed me and sang The River Lullaby, it always seemed to put me to sleep.

I loved her so much, I even loved when I was two and mom married Donald, a handsome United States General, he always brought me gifts when he came by. I loved him he threw me in the air like I was his daughter, and played princess did all the things a dad would do. I do not even think I can remember a time without him nor my dogs Natey and Lizard, strange names but we adopted them so they weren't the names I would have chosen.

Life seemed happy, I mean dad loved me as his own daughter and mom was pregnant with my bothers Rick and Andrew. I guess its funny even being older than them by two and a half years they still became the protective ones. Go figure.

Around the time they were one I remember the doctors arguing with my mother about having me out and about. I do not know why. Technically, I was an American citizen I was born there and lived their six months before mom moved back to South Africa.

I only remember waking one stormy night carrying Lamby whom I think I later named Musica Bell as you twisted this nozzle and music played and he had a bell on him.

I remember it being a lightning storm, and I never took it well storms scared me, and this one was no different.

Mom was yelling at Doctor Richie, cause she said all these words that till now I had no clue what they meant but ranged from male slut to jerk to some things I never want to repeat.

I was scared and rubbing my eyes, I already had and ear infection with the cold I got, but I never knew what my mom yelled at them for. When daddy saw me he picked me up and told me mom was angry that the doctors did not know why I was sick, since mommy and him found it their parental duty to get mad cause asthma was serious and they feared bad things to happen.

I only nodded, being a naive three year old you could not expect me to understand much or ask questions like now.

Though I distinctly remember mother was holding this incredible glass rose, she said it was none of my business every time I asked in the past. Nevertheless, as I slept after daddy helped me take my cough syrup that oddly with the cherry flavor I rather liked even if it stung my sore throat a little. Somehow I remembered or thought I remembered mom crying stroking my hair and telling me I'd be fine, telling me I'm a special girl, to never forget that or that she loved me. She told me something that took many years for me to hear again, she told me daddy was and is a good man, but bad men were after him so he had to leave. He left her the rose to remember him, and all she knew was he was in America.

However, she never said if he knew about me, that was the one reason I remembered that memory or dream I wanted my dad to know that I was his. I only wished I knew how I could find him.

Suddenly I awake, or slightly drugged I found it strange that the next thing I remember was that hospital. Some man who really scared me had bags in his eyes, a laugh like those evil men on those TV shows that my older brothers Nick and Stan would watch with my older sister Olivia that I was related to from the man I wanted to me my real birth daddy. If it were not for them I do not know how I'd ever be the brave girl I was, they taught me instead of crying at the hospital stand up for myself. Though, I did not perfect that at the age of three, who seriously could?

It was strange that the malicious laugh haunts me to this day; I jump when I hear a voice, and am dead scared of hospitals because of him, no matter how many times I was in and out of them. He pricked me several times with a needle; it took me being injured at eleven to actually get over needles slowly. This dush really screwed up my mind that's for sure.

I never got that mom said this man used to work with grandpa, but grandpa I guess after I was born changed and quit, went into retirement. I only know how when he was alive before him and grandma died that they loved me to death. I think somedays they still do, though mom would never let me access my inheritance from their will, she said it was for my own protection.

It was the next moment I remembered in that hospital I woke up to see my three favorite nurses or doctors a man who was dark skinned and to my ideas back then young prince charming I wanted I guy like him for he was beyond hot, strange I find myself every day liking guys like him. The other was the fare blond who I think was dating Doctor Steve Manrow the doctor I fancied, Doctor Amelia Navine was beyond beautiful to me in my over active imagination I saw her as the queen, she acted like she ruled the hospital even when she didn't. The other was my nurse sine I could remember, I think since a bit after my birth. She was like an Aunt, I even called her Aunt April, though she was the nurse she helped me be a child in that hospital did little pranks for me and always knew how to make me laugh. I cherished her as an angel April Octaine, she had to be my favorite. Though, I never remember what happened to the three.

I have nightmares and ideas but I do not know why in my dizzy mind I saw them shushing me trying to calm me, talking loudly to each other while alarms went off.

I remember seeing mommy and my siblings all in the back of a grocery semi. Though, the nurse pricked me with something that while mommy relaxed me put me to sleep. I can't remember clearly if I heard April scream, but as years have passed I don't think she is alive anymore my heart tells me she isn't.

All I know was when I woke I was in my bed in the most beautiful room I had seen. However, I wondered where I was.

I was still suffering from that earache which bugged me like crazy and the cold, I remember sneezing and having a large bugger as I walked the pleasant but strange hall.

It was then that I saw my mother happy and smiling cooking something. She told me I fell asleep on the plane ride. But I asked her where we were, she told me we were in America, Northern California to be exact.

Dad had to come home on his job, but what was strange was he no longer was a general but a manger of a steel mill that specialized in ships. I found it even weirder that I was no longer supposed to go by my name Rebecca Natalie Laclaire, or even my new name Rebecca Natalie Reagan. No mom told me my name was from now on Alison Nicole Green, that I was born in LA and lived for a time on a farm outside Kansas before I was a child.

To tell the truth, life in America was almost perfect, I did not go to the hospital unless I was injured or had an illness, and my life like anyone was hectic but normal. I had a learning disability I guess mom said with a guilty face I got form her side Attention Deficit Disorder and Short Term Memory, which I guess was good cause that life I had in Africa was all but forgotten. Though, I struggled in school I surprised everyone with how I fought for my normalism and to be an 'A' student in class.

I guess I was extremely successful too. I worked at church for many years, held a steady position of Historian in Honors Society, my high school color guard captain for most of my high school years, I was in Choir and so many musicals and plays, my life was incredible in my view. Even with its faults, it was great.

Dad was always supportive he took me ice-skating since I was three I later joined a summer indoor hockey team and we won several competitions. I even loved rollerblading, sports in general even acting or singing was what got my mind of the stresses of life. Though, occasionally when we visited Bapa Jo's property that was so beautiful in upper Washington, my cousins and the rest of the family owned parts of this property where houses were. I guess you could say that's where I found my true serenity. Nothing brought me down there. I was truly happy every time I was there.

By the time I reached college, I was multi talented, I was mostly talented in the arts or sports but my goal was to become a criminal investigator. At first mom tried to keep me out of it, she feared her baby dying, but I encouraged her it was what I wanted to do, I loved science and math, and my life was leading me in that direction.

From there, she encouraged me. Though, I have to admit I never thought college would be such a struggle, sure the average student doesn't graduate in four but takes five or six years, it still was exhausting. I guess you could say I was an over achiever when I went for my masters in forensics, but it was yet another struggle in which took until I was twenty-four to complete.

That is the same year my little sister who I loved unconditionally my last sister Maria Beatrice entered high school and my youngest sibling and little scamp of a brother Farrell Marius entered the sixth grade.

It seemed our family was growing up. Especially since at the end of that summer before I received my master, my older sister who treated me like a true sister where we fought over makeup, toys as children, and sometimes who was hot. Though we loved each other, she was my go to girl if I was in trouble knowing my brothers would over react. I asked her or mom for dating advise, though I rarely dated I still did. It was just hard seeing the girl who was once called Olivia, but now was Ariel Jasmine, find herself with a ring upon her finger.

Of course with our closeness she asked me to be her maid of honor, which in turn, freaked me out because I did not know how to be one, I loaded on the movies.

Yet she caught me and only laughed at me. I felt so embarrassed but she helped tell me that a maid of honor helped the bride but wasn't like her slave like the We series I seemed to love Bridezilla, Platinum Wedding, or the TBS series Say Yes to the Dress made me believe. She told me the maid of honor was like a helping hand a secretary of sorts but someone who was more like a king's advisor.

I found it easier after that, though I was pleased when she hired a wedding planner to help figure out things, because I was swamped in stress, and I already had my small minimum wage job, it wasn't like I had time on my hands with the crazy boss I had. He was a bitch and everyone knew it, he had to have kissed up to people to get his job.

As for my grandparents, I had not seen them since I was three in Africa I barely remember them except mom's pictures and stories of growing up. Or the few fond memories of my toddlers days, when gramps would push me on the swing and feed me tic-tac's which he had been addicted to.

My sister's wedding was beautiful, and the man who was her high school sweet heart was beyond hot. My incredible blonde sister and her husband John Barrel Harvard with that beach boy look was so cute together, I could not help but feel slightly jealous she had the perfect guy almost automatically.

I was still waiting for mine, though I had friends and tones of them, we seemed to not really date. So I guess we made up that area.

Mom cried horribly when she found me moving to Washington, I even found dad crying, though I was not alone my best friend Bethany and my twin brothers were moving with me. Mom asked me to visit every holiday, which I knew would be difficult, I was moving so far away from home because of the job offer.

But of course as my brothers and I found it was difficult to tell her we wouldn't, knowing her she'd find a way to ground us if we didn't come home every holiday or visit us and walk in on us doing something she did not like. Well, walking in on my brothers. I had to admit I was miss goody two shoes back at home, which I was picked on by my brothers till I finally drank and partied in college and they laid off the mimicking.

Although, on one hand behind her tears, I am pretty sure mom forcibly sent my brothers along. Well that or they automaticly said they'd be moving too cause they felt I needed their protection from men that they knew or should know I could handle. Still, with that in mind I found the move was much easier then one would think after I broke up with my boy friend I met when getting my masters but did not date till after my sister's wedding.

I guess he was hot, but it was no longer then three months I found him cheating only because I was a girl who believed in abstinence and I was going to keep it that way.

I still find myself closing my eyes to remembering the day that moving day came, around that time I had been living in a condo with four of my best friends, but In the coming year for once in our lives we had to split, all of us received job offers and went our separate ways.

It was hard seeing that empty one story old piece of crap, somehow we all grew fond of it, 'our hurricane' as we called it with all the problems we had. The empty wood floors and the trials of dirt from age yet bear with none of our feet to walk on it feeling empty. It felt like slowly our hearts were being torn in two, by the sight of the place we called home belonging to someone else.

We all had to walk I that empty space after giving the new owner who was a single mother with two children the keys. We walked in held hands, closed our eyes as the dim light came through the Sand Diego condo blinds, the old mustiness that gave me constant allergies, the smell and sounds of arguing on the upper floor, the Jack Russell Rufus across the hall barking at intruders he did not know or could sense had bad intentions. It all was sad to say goodbye to.

Worst was the four of us saying bye too our parents. Mom hugged my brothers and I to death, it was heart breaking. She gave us both presents she said she wanted us to open when we arrived at the Seattle apartments.

Eric got a job as a coach for the Seattle Pacific Soccer Team, while Peter was a radio announcer for the local Christian radio station that was currently number one on the charts for both the human and non human population.

Both Bethany and I received apprentice or rookies jobs at the local crime lab, we had wanted to work together since we were three in ballet, and now we had are chance, the inseparable duo as are parents called us for we were one tight friendship that promised to hold forever.

As soon as we got to our new home, which both Bethany and I took up liberty of naming, knowing it was nicer then our old apartment we thought it would be 'Little Calm Sea Chateau'. It was old, but not like the other one, it did hold clean air, and had a lovely view of Puget Sound. Though, was cheep due to the ferry honking none stop in the morning which we all expected.

As we each found exhaustion that day, and our beds were all at least made we each took the liberty of opening the presents our parents had given us, or as they had made four presents for the four of us, a totally of eight in between us four.

We planned to show the gifts that Fred and Danny Anderson who were Beth's parents and Mom and Dad had given us too each other in the morning. Due to the fact that not to late hours after dusk, we found each of us were wanting nothing more then to cuddle in bed and find deep sleep after one headache stress causing day of a move. Although I was sure my twin brothers were talking to their girls they promised to keep in touch with as I was sure I heard a girl high pitched crying. I only snorted and shook my head asking myself "I wonder how long that will last." They were idiots to keep the girls waiting when everyone including themselves knew the moment they found a girl here the relationships were over.

I sat on my bed my lamp was already plugged in and old college nightstand was assembled so I could use my light for its usual use. I looked at the nice little box simple as was Mrs. Anderson's style since I can remember. Though inside held the most lovely music box that reminded me of the one Beth and I wanted so badly as children, it had been an antique as was this one but could it be what I thought? Could it be the same one?

I blew off that question with a laugh at that wishful adolecent thought shaking my head at the stupid idea, it was after all too many years that the store sold that box their was no way it was. In any case, whether it was or wasn't, I was too tired to examine it or the inscription. I knew I needed to open moms present before I passed out and slept until three the next day. I found that the box mom wrapped was extra heavy for some reason, I never could explain why.

As I slowly undid the wrapping, taking it slow and steady as I always did admiring the paper that the gifter took such patient time to look dazzling. I slowly found a brown box as any gift, as I undid this, I found it strange that another box as fine as can be lay there attached to a large envelope that had to have a story of some kind in it. Then the other item was to my surprise a note and picture of my birth. Well after birth, if it was a picture of the birth I'd probably rush to the bathroom and throw up. I couldn't handle things like that to well, don't know how I'll handle it when I'm pregnant.

The picture was an image, where mom was smiling with gramps and grams, balloons, her looking exquisitely beautiful holding the sleeping baby of a whopping killer 8oz in her arms but looking ecstatic to be a mom even without a father for her.

Attached were several envelopes with names I had almost forgotten names of those I looked up to in Africa, and the names of my grandparents. And on top was a note that said "Honey I know you forgot one thing and it will hurt me I don't send it, but your toy doggy you once again left, please take it I'm sending it to you. I know you were over packed. So I am UPS'ing it to you asap. Love you mother and father."

A tear welded in my eye I smiled she always knew what I loved and I never had forgotten the toy, I only did not want to lose my toy dog princess. Though, I guess now a days it seemed traditional I'd forget her and mom would send her, she was the dog I had since we moved the toy I woke up with. I loved her more than anything, and felt like a child to not admit that I still loved to sleep with that toy.

Though, it was the notes that startled me so I looked down at them curious, till I found one from mom dated recently.

'_Honey, I don't care what you do with these letters, hide them or read them, save them for a rainy day. It does not matter, these are almost the life stories of those who always loved you. Honey you are special all your siblings know it, trust them to protect you if the time comes. I love you my sweet angel. No matter what never fear yourself read these or never read them it's your choice. What are contained within these envelopes are only for you siblings and you to read. But read them and they may change your life. _

_Know that this is about the life you had in Africa, these are the stories of your birth in America, your time here. This is the story of what happened to those you would have night terrors waking up about. These will explain if you ever want to know why we left what happened that day. Hate me and your family from keeping it from you but it's for the better. _

_All you need to know of your father is in here. I understand if you lock these up for life I don't care. Just know I realize my little angel has grown up into a beautiful women I'm proud of no matter what, the women your family cherishes. Don't be afraid of anything stay true to who you are and know this I unconditionally loved your father, it took me time to find love again though short in some views, you needed a man you your life, and your dad picked me off my feet and carried me to heaven. He still does, I know you'd see me cry many nights when you were young. I would cry over your father and I hope you understand. We love you and are proud of you no matter what._

_I love you my boo boo bear._

_I hope your life is amazing, its hard to see my baby has grown._

I cried, mom could not have picked a worst time to be emotional. Yet as I looked to the photo and the letters from the people, I barely remember I could not help but sigh and put them down. It had been too many years I wondered, too many years I could finally know what happened to them know about them. Yet, too many years had passed, I was not that naive little girl anymore I was a strong independent women who was not afraid to concur her fears. I once was scared of the past, but now that I was older I knew one thing, I loved my life since I came back to the states.

I loved it too much to let it be ruined by memories that I vaguely remembered, but the ones I did were full of fear. As I sighed and set the letters on my lap I knew what I was going to do. The moment presented itself to me, but it no longer felt right to look into the past I had a good life here. Maybe someday I would look at the letters again. But for now I just sat there with a tear in my eye and took a piece of paper out to send to my mom.

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_I don't know if I want to say I'm thrilled or excited you finally allowed me to know the secretes of those days I barely remember besides pain and the hospital with fear of the hospital. I understand you intentions, but I love my life I found at the age of three here, I know you think it best for me to learn what I faced and about those people I barely remember but know I loved. Yet I can't bring myself after so many years of wondering to actually look at them. I think you gave me such a wonderful life that I don't need to remember what I know wasn't completely happy memories when I was young. Maybe someday, I'll look to these DVD's and letters but for now I won't look at them. I do not need to, but I will someday. If I don't my children after I pass will. Maybe I'll pass it on so they know what I faced yet never remembered._

_I love you and thanks for sending doggie I appreciate that a lot._

_With love always,_

_Your loving daughter, little angel_

_Alison xoxoxo_

I held the letter and found shock at how I had changed my mind, days ago I was saying if I had the chance to know I'd take it, yet here it was and I couldn't', what changed and why?

I only sighed and set the box down I took the letters that were to reveal my past and placed them in my locked safe to open whenever I desired.

Though, as I stared at the other envelope I wondered if it was the same.

I looked to mothers sticky not that said.

_Open when it feels right, if you don't wish to remember your past. At least open to find something I wish you to have. For your father would have wanted it to belong to his only daughter and loving child when she became a women._

I was curious, I did not want to know of the man who ran and never wished to contact my mother. But then again what was the hurt in seeing what she mentioned; it could after all be a short story of their wedding or something.

Slowly I found my arm shaking as I reached inside, this was a moment of truth, yet did I want it to be? Did I really want to know of my father who disserted me or at least my mother?

I sighed and shook my head, it did not matter I had to know at least. Before I could say no, my hand reached in the box and I found myself half way through opening it. I was sweating, for no reason; I was nervous, maybe because he was running from bad men, he could have been in the mafia and this was blood money, or he could have been a witness or partner in a assassination then threatened to go to the cops.

What was the fate the hidden secrets of this mysterious man whose genes I belonged to?

Why was he running from "bad men?"

Suddenly the envelope made a crinkling sound as it popped open. There it was, I was only inches from learning something, learning about why my mother still loved the man who left.

But why was I so nervous about learning?

Why was a nervous of knowing what he was or did? What he was, never made who I was I was a good person and would stay that way.

As I slowly turned the object on its side, something began to roll out. I was confused at what it was until I felt metal and glass upon my small child sized hands and my green eyes widened.

There was a beautiful rose, metal and glass in the perfect mixture. I had never seen anything before in my life like it. Even the world's best sculptors could never create this. I remembered my mother holding this object and crying over it. A red rose meant love, so was this is what he gave her to show his love?

It was breath taking; I questioned how he learned to sculpt this he had to have mastered glass art and metal carving to make this. At least I knew where I could have gotten my artistic side from, though I knew mom was the one to teach me the arts.

I was still amazed. Yet nothing else was in the envelope, it's as if she knew I would understand this token of his love for her was why she loved him. Why no matter what, she looked for him before and after my birth? Why she kept him from me for so long and just now offered to tell me who he was now after I move so far away?

I had not one clue what to do. I only blinked and was caught in utter shock.

The next thing I knew I was scheduling a flight home. I needed to see mom. I needed to understand more.

I took the letters in my personal luggage. I was going home pronto. I did not even give my roommates the decency of seeing me in the morning. I only wrote them a long apology and was off with only the hygienic supplies I would need since I left plenty of my millions of clothes back home for when I came.

I left my car at a parking garage; the man was utterly difficult complaining about the short notice or the fact that I only had plastic. I had so much stress from him and wished if I wasn't in a rush to argue, but had better things to do then make what was obviously a refugee from some country feel horrible because I lost my temper and he obviously was not having a good day. So to make it easier I rushed to the ATM and grabbed the money I could, I did not save time for him to give me the fifty-dollar change I needed I had no time to wait I only told him to keep the change. I knew somehow that would brighten his mood, even thought he irritated mine.

I found myself rushing through baggage and the boarding line only made me anxious. I almost did not make my flight, she was closing the gates but I cried wait and showed the flight attendant my boarding pass, which she allowed me to go. It was hard but I found myself not able to sleep, especially with a kid who could not stop kicking my seat and this man who could not take a hint and kept hitting on me, when I was obviously not interested.

Actually, it made my day when we hit turbulence and I made it look like an accident that both my drink and his hard liquor spilled on him. I smiled so evilly when he rushed to clean himself and looked like he peed his pants. That got a good laugh of kangaroo Jack behind me with the scary body builder father, and any kid who saw him. It may have been a childish prank but I can be a child when I want to be, and I easily take care of those no good jerks like that man.

Though, he still kept hitting on me, like he put his hand on me and rubbed my leg I only found it right to kick his shin in which he groaned and I blushed. "Sorry was that you I thought that was a snake.

He glared at me but I managed to fight back his further approaches, till his hard liquor knocked him out. Though, I wasn't pleased when he started sleeping on my shoulder.

I only made sure, as soon as we landed that I rushed with my carry on's and purse out of there as soon as I could. I was not hanging around a prick any longer. I was even quicker at grabbing my bag when the luggage came.

I cannot believe how thrilled I was to see my pregnant sister there with her Prius, I wanted to get away from that dush as soon as I could and was pleased I was gone from him when I was. I sank in the chair the rest of the way as she drove me home. She told me mom had a school meeting, as she became the local schools office manager.

I knew I had time on my hands, but as I rushed my bags to my room I wrote mom a note in case I would miss her, and I asked Ariel to drive me to the local coffee place I loved on the corner a few blocks from the school. She agreed but told me not to disturb moms meetings again, I had the strange luck of being allowed to see her then finding her in a meeting. I always felt so embarrassed I did choose the perfect time to see her, I was in trouble at school enough they now knew me as a continuous come back no matter how I changed, it embarrassed me to bits.

As I waited in a line that took over thirty minutes with the morning commuters grabbing their caffeine I impatiently found myself watching the clock.

The strange thing never passed me while I was there. I mean since I was little I had the strange feeling I was being watched.

But then as I sat waiting with no patients for my latte, I had one of those moments. You know those moments where you cannot surpass the feeling that someone's watching your every move, and you know no matter what you do they will be watching you?

Well I kinda had that schizophrenic feeling, which was strange. I knew I wanted to get out of there as soon as I got my coffee. Yet as I walked the sidewalk I found myself turning back and quickening my pace like those mystery movies where the main women thinks she found something then the bad guys find out and have a assassin follower her, but is not able to be seen in the crowd. It was definitely one of those kind of things for me. I started into a run, but found whatever worried me was following just as fast.

I stopped at the intersection and as soon as it said walk I prepared to rush across the street. That is when horror struck me.

There I saw a bus moving too fast coming right at me, I froze in fear as my eyes widened I was going to die. I knew it, this was the end of my life and I was to die.

I saw everything coming on as if snapshots or still frames, people rushing, screaming trying to come to my aide to pull me out of the way. Everything was a crazy mess, and it wall somehow was slow motion.

I could swear all my birthdays flashed before my eyes, the birthing of my twin siblings or others, my parents wedding, my growing, dancing, playing piano, skating, rollerblading, dating, dances, friends, family, what made me happy, times I was sad. Everything I could imagine flashed before me and I could not understand why only knew this was the end of the rope.

I knew I'd feel myself pushed by the metal, but this moment was not the bus or its bumper hitting me to the point that I'd be flying in the air, it was large hand that shoved me out of the way and put his hand in front of the bus to stop it from continuing.

My coffee went flying behind and it landed on the cement, splashing as the cardboard container panged and rolled. I was breathing hard and feeling dizzy but alive as I felt my body make contact with the cement on the intersection.

You know how you suddenly feel like your life has become a movie? Well that day surly felt like it I felt as if I was trapped in Twilight, I felt like Bella who was shoved down after almost being rammed by her friend who slipped on ice driving too fast. I felt like Bella because just like her I was on the ground while people were in shock staring at a man, who was not a man who was not human, our eyes not coming off each other. His arm dented the front of the bus, but he seemed to be looking at me as if he was worried for me. He felt all too familiar, but everything felt dizzy, I was breathing so hard that next thing I knew I passed out.

I again awoke in the bed of my old house, hearing my mother yelling at the top of her lungs to someone.

"Wikus, don't you fucking tell me you did the right thing! You should have made sure I liked the hospital you took her to… You know very well why I can't take her just to any old hospital! You were lucky the US government had agents there or your daughter would be who knows where! No, don't you Tania me, I've worked extra hard at keeping who she is hidden. Now if you want that known go ahead and ruin her life!"

I found myself in a moment like the few I remembered in Africa, only my spying skills had improved and I hid behind the hall entrance wall waiting to hear more.

I now knew my father's name was Wikus, but what did she mean take me to a hospital? How long was I out? I knew I must have suffered a concussion if I was in the hospital and now found myself in my old room. Sometimes I wished life was easier than this.

Then I heard my mom sigh. "Yes… I thank you for that… But… Wikus… She choose not to know, I gave her the opportunity and she choose not to…. I should have told her sooner, I just did not want her fearing what… what… hu… you know what I mean… I know she couldn't handle knowing most of the people she loved in Africa died to save her to give her a free life."

Again, I found my mother sighing uneasily as my father whispered loving comforting words to her as if understanding her pain.

"Yes please…. Just… Just if your friend ever comes try to make sure he doesn't take our baby, I don't know how she'll take it… try to make sure if he comes he knows she is not going ok…. Please…. I… I do …. Do love you… But I'm married now… I... I can't… You know that… You.. you told me to find a new life…. I'm… I'm sorry… I wish… I wish I could have been with you… You would have loved her… she has the adventurous heart you had."

I heard my mother crying dad was trying to comfort her, but why was this again so hard? Why were they doing it alone and not with me? Why if I choose not to know mean I shouldn't hear his voice?

"Hu… I know your right she disserved a human life not one like your facing… Just please be more careful next time. Goodbye." Mom cried horribly after that, though I was stills startled as I slowly found myself in my room.

I questioned the one question. 'A normal human life?" Somehow, it rang a bell something inside me remembered praying for that as a child, but why? What did it mean and what did it have to be with what I forgot years ago?

I found that I had to be checked up on for over six months till the doctors were sure I would not suffer a new concussion in other words a relapse. Thus, I could safely return to Seattle to begin my job without complications on the physical parts of the job.

I guess I found myself liking the job especially the excitement in the field. But I was constantly bothered worst then Batman in the movies is to his parents death, by what my mother said on the phone, and why it was so confusing.

I wondered why it rattled me so much to wonder about life. Though, I thought I never would know unless I traveled home and reed those letters.

I actually decided while there not to ask her about the rose. I kept quiet as if I never saw it, after seeing her reaction to talking to my father who finally called, I found myself not wanting to know. I did not want to harm the man I called my father and who was my legal father since his marriage to my mother, nor my mother any more then this night had already harmed their sweet natures to utter shock, uncertanty and depression.

Sometimes as the old saying goes something's are better left secret and unsaid.

Yet more recent years I found myself haunted by the memories of my toddler days, strapped to a metal table screaming at the top of my lungs, me trying to get free and then a bright light before all goes dark and I rest.

Every night I startled myself awake breathing hard and sweating, it took my young twin brothers calming me down some nights to find relief. I did not know why the sudden visit home caused me to relapse the dreams years of therapy helped me forget.

Some nights as I lay awake trying not to fall into the depths of myself inflicted nightmares, I would find myself in my Victoria secret nightwear, walking out onto our balcony and looking to the stars. The night the dreams changed, well that night it was cool but I could smell the beautiful salt water from the balcony and as always like when I was a little girl, it excited my senses of adventure. I wanted to travel it someday for fun see different countries learn different cultures, help those in the third world with those Christian travel groups that were well known. Nevertheless, even I knew that was years down the road, and I needed loads of money to do that. So I knew it was years of saving up to be the adventure girl I longed to be someday, then I would succeed.

It was not surprising as the stars dazzled that the late night movie Men in Black played on our television in our living room, and one of my favorite scenes began. One that made me think a lot about everything around me in ways I could not explain.

'_There beautiful aren't they?_

_Stars._

_I never look at them anymore,_

_But they actually are quiet… beautiful.'_

'_Kay your frightening your partner.'_

I tuned out after that, and clasped my hands together as I watched the beautiful moon from the city. It was true those words no one did look at the stars the same since they knew they were not alone in the universe. No one looked at them just to look at their beauty. I had no clue why this helped me reason or why I found myself staring at them with wonder I could not understand. It was as if somehow some part of me knew that somewhere out there, there was something happening that would affect me. But the problem was I don't know what?

I sighed as I retired back to the TV, I must have dosed off during the sequel, but my dreams surrounded far worst things that I never knew I could imagine, and could only blame on the things I saw as a toddler.

I saw war like areas encampments like the internment camps of World War II, only worst. It frightened me, the battle going on. I was scared not knowing where to go; I looked up to see a ship a lot like the one that left before my birth.

What was happening? I yelled only to have my voice echo and seem lifeless, as figures speed past me and were only burrs of light and shadow acting as if I did not exist. I felt my family pulling me away trying to hide me. They all wore armor as if they were ready for war and has always been secret militia sought to protect me from what I saw.

Then the next second I heard their screams, to which I cried their names fearing death became of the people I loved and those whose blood of my mother I shared with them.

Worst I heard a baby, and though I promised not to leave, I had to, I had to save the child or children as two cries obtruded the war no matter what. For I seemed to be the only one who could hear them, who could find them, who paid them any attention on the battlefield. I had to get whoever children these were out of here.

I found myself evading the bullets and the dead corpses of man and alien. Suddenly I fell and shuttered at the thought that there was Ariel's dead corps and in her hands were her fraternal twin children Max Leopold Harvard and Emma Marie Harvard. I was in fright but they were still alive. In fact it reminded me of Tarzan the babies reached up for me laughing as they saw me, making cute baby sounds and smiling, as I grabbed them promising on my sisters life I'd take them to safety. I caught one last look of her and John's mangled war-slaughtered bodies that made me want to puke. As fires stretched the entire battle and filled my lungs with suit as I coughed.

They seemed to be falling asleep, as I tried to escape the war smiling in my hold. I finally saw a valley so green and heavenly where the sun was setting and made that my destination. I knew it was where my dad's both were, mama if that tough women managed to survive this war, I knew if my siblings survived and friends they'd all be there. The babies would be safe soon. I knew it would be hard journey but soon we'd be away from the battle, be a family once more safe from any harm for some time, as evil will be away from all of us.

That is till something hit me. I looked up in fright as a saw a man who looked pure evil laughing at me as he kicked me to the ground, and found pleasure in beating me. "Worthless scum' he growled as I winced knowing it was my end trying with what little protection my body could provide to protect my niece and nephew from harm. They began to cry, I wished to protect them but in my tears of knowing I'd be gone soon I sang them the lulabye 'I Pray'. Guns were heard, this surely would me my end.

Then I saw two men blurred from my vision attack this man who had filled my life with fear, they advised me to run, but I complained my niece and nephew were ill they needed a doctor. I could not leave them.

They told me to take them, I did. Soon I saw the valley where my family and friends those living some scathed from battles stood reaching for me as I was yards away running in excitement of how far I came and would soon find peace. As I rushed to save the children, I cared for now that their mother and father was gone I raced hard for them, not caring if it would kill me doing so.

They called my name in a hazy distant echo. Suddenly, a blast sounded and I screamed louder than the babies "No!" As white light ran past me and smothered the family, I knew my whole life the people I loved. Then the bullet pierced my heart and I fell trying to protect the babies from harm as I knew I was too died young.

I burst awake, my friend and twin brothers trying to cool me down as I shook and screamed "No!" I ran with a high temperature for the next few nights. I guess that is the last time I stay out in the winter air for an hour.

Yet I felt extremely queasy when I thought of that dream. I wanted to call my sister to see if she and the babies were alright, but something told me they were. Besides no one would let me talk on the phone they all insisted I rest. So I did, though that dream seemed to become the only nightmare I would have from then on.

I was twenty-six, well now twenty-seven and it was around Valentine's Day when I went out with my co-worker, partner and now well I should call Ronald my sweetheart boyfriend. He is everything one girl would hope for. Though, it may be unprofessional to date a co-worker let alone your assigned partner. We both found it romantic. It was no coincidence that Valentine 's Day happened to be my birthday.

Bethany raved about the fact of how close the two of us became in our relationship, how he was surely going to pop the question very soon, and she was sure my birthday would be the night. I happened to catch my brothers scowls, growls and frustrated looks of wanting to pound my love every time she brought this up, I couldn't help the fact that they were overprotective at best. I wanted to admit she was possibly correct, my mind did not. Though due to my brothers attitudes, I always shook my head saying we both wanted to wait till we were thirty. Which was not a complete lie, I promised my step dad and mommy that I would wait till then when I was sure and had lived my life enough to have a successful working experience, if not was more mature. While Ronald believed in long term relationships being the key to knowing marriage would be successful.

Although, he had tried to pop the question in his full of himself way to me since day one. I have always politily and steadily declined the moments each time, seeing how he choose such awkward and jerkious ways to ask the women he loves deeply to be his wife forever. Looking back his stupidness on this makes me laugh occassionaly, he was and still is quiet full of himself it wouldn't surprise me if he did try to ask me again. It did seem like him asking me and my declines were some couple game that was surely childish, yet always seemed to bring us closer together.

Yet even I did not know he had incredible plans that were as special as could be, planned for that night. Nor did either of us know the horrors I'd face in a single amount of twenty four hours.

As we talked and laughed at the most exquisite restaurant in Seattle, I found the orchestra was playing one of my favorite movie romance songs. It was of course the theme to Titanic, but then he handed me a card, the same way he told me he was crushing on me and wanted to date in our Investigator SUV. I had of course been blown away if not blushing by his sweet old fashioned way of asking a girl out and every time, whether date or a card succeeding in making a girl, well at least me, feel special. He may be a hot head show off full of himself jerk sometimes, but deep down he was sweet as a five star resteraunt chocolate cake, and as the saying goes the caring loving heart of a bear.

Finally, for once since I knew him, he decided not to be a hot head, or jerk, but actually make a romantic serious I love you always and forever moment.

To my unexpected blown away amazement, when I opened this card with the artistic roses he was so good at painting, I saw the three words I never thought I would see especially from him in such a romantic un-jerkious way, and was filled with heartattack like stupor. For there kneeling besides me was the man I loved devotionally, Ron Zachary Hemming with a small velvety box and a small silver ring with three diamonds together. Even though he wrote the words, he began to attempt to say them, this time for real with the trouble of attempting to say the real words of un-killable everlasting true love.

"Al… AL… Alis... Alison I… I…" he cleared his throat

"I love you with all my heart, I've never felt for someone or found anyone who felt the need and longing for adventure till I found you. You blew me away when you entered the main offices, I felt stupid for being that... that... well jerk... cause I could do nothing else but try impressing you and acting foolish... I felt I had an angel infront of me... bu... but I was... was shocked after e...everything... you agreed to go out... I... I was sur... sure you hated me... I..." He sighed and looked away from me before those glistening eyes returned to look at my shocked lime green eyes.

"I...I..." He cleared throat yet again, sounding as if he was about to cry at saying the words coming straight from his heart. And crying for him, that was one of the rarest emotions I had ever seen, even if he could be soft carring and not afraid to cry type, it was still a rare emotion to see him do.

"I love your smile... You... your laugh... your tears make you glow even when I hate to see you cry. Your ability to look to the bright side even when everything is hopeless even after all you've been through and even when you've seen so much you some how still can. I love how you can find good in anything and in most people find the good hidden in them. I love how every room and person lights up when you enter for your smile you always hold except when working, warms them up. I love how you dive into the most reckless things and come through alive unharmed having the most wonderful fun. I love your sense of life, the way you look at me when your mad or loving." He paused and stroked my cheeck with till this time had I realized I was crying, and he was wiping the tears away like a man does in one of those increadible romance films.

His voice softened to the most loving soft tone as if the words were only meant for my ears, and my ears alone. "I love those ever changing eyes, I love your smooth skin, the way you fall asleep and are so peaceful when you do. I love your sweet kisses, and beautiful angelic choir voice when you sing anywhere, even when your in the shower though you tend to go off pitch there on occassions." I glared at him with a threatening look, how dare he bring that up in public, now people would think we did it. He only walked in on me a few times but I always kicked him out and gave him the fight of a lifetime, no matter how many times he said sorry.

He noticed and shook his head sighed, adding a small laugh as he finished a smiled the smile that made me melt worst then magnesium in hydrochloric acid or chococlate in the backing hot Arizona Summer sun in a heat blast. He began to speak, and my focus was on his lips alone. They were so handsome and large the times I felt them against me they always managed to give me such bliss. The fact that we were in a fancy resteraunt, that everyones attention and eyes were on me, the song that had switched the moment he went on his knees to one of my favorite jazz songs Boy of My Dreams, to the fact that besides the music no one was talking but him, none of the surroundings of facts mattered in my view of the world at this utterly blissful time stoping moment. In my mind it was only me and him with the music behind us. All I cared for was the fact that this moment I started floating on a cloud with him, and we were no longer on earth only our own private Heaven.

"I love that innocent look, the way you argue till I admit your right, the way you look at me when we argue or your disgusted, I love your irritation and when you get mad. I love how you hold me and say my name. I love your wonder and imagination. I love your sense of how things shall be and making them perfect, your perfectionist ways. You blow me away and out of this world with your ability to overcome any obsticle even when it means your own fears. I'm inlove with your love for people and animals no matter who they are. Your good nature and grace I treasure most of all. I love the look you get when you talk so lovingly about one day having children and becoming a mother, growing old with the man you love. I... I love you elegance, the way you dance, and no matter how many times I steped on your toes you managed to teach me to dance almost as well as you. I love how you achknowledge my stupidity with your charm. How your eyes glow like the stars is more then a dream that I can't believe is real. I adore how you dream and wish for things to come and be. I love you, unconditionally every bit of you flaws in all I love. Most of all I love that somehow, though I don't know why? how? what reasons you ever did find a way to? I love most of all how you love and are inlove with me as much as I am with you, even tho...Well..." He scratched the back of his neck and blushed trying to get the words that I knew I saw on the card and he was stutering if not having difficulty for once in all the times he's asked, he finally had trouble saying them when it came to the real deal.

"WWwww...www... wh... what I... I... I... mea...mean...to... to... say... No...I...I...mea...mean ttt... tttoooo...to...to as...sk...aaa... ask iiii...is..." He cleared his throat, sighed droping his shoulders trying to relax and say the words before he passed out as he looked to be ready to do, and I finally noticed some worried couples around us getting their phones ready to speed dial an ambulence. I could see obvious sweat balls creeping down his neck and forehead he was sweating worst then black dogs in a blazing summer drout, as his puppy eyed look made my heart want to melt to non exsistance, even in its shock. "Alison...Will… Will you marry me?"

I was shocked to stiffness; of course, I knew he was going to say it, I already read the words, I had anticipated to hear them from his heart, and was going to say 'yes'. The problem was as I was speechless and in silence, I could not move my lips, or any other part of my body, its as if I was paralized from the head down, I just did not have control of my body when I needed control of it the most.

I love him, that's for sure. I had dreamt long enough since I met him of this happening of growing old together, I some how could always see it, even before I realized I loved him. Especially when he revealed to me the fact that his father died in war when his mother was pregnant with him. I thought we had so many similarities it was as if God shaped us completely for each other.

Finally, I found the words, my eyes were tearing up and I said "Yes…. Yes Ron I will marry you" He was so excited he picked me up and swung me in the air, I could not help laughing. I had no clue we had an audience, well I did the real idea or feeling just never clicked to that moment, where I heard them clapping and cheering.

This had to be the most amazing day of my life.

That night was no different we were so caught up in the moment, that I did something I told myself I'd never do, have sex before my honey moon. But it was with the man I wanted to marry. We were ecstatic that night, not to mention drunk as can be. That night was just about nonstop sex. When I woke up, I felt like a new women, I felt happy and I loved his hold of me as the sun came up and he kissed me good morning. Everything seemed it was working out perfectly for once in my life, I did not feel like anything was missing.

He made me breakfast as I played around and wore his dress shirt to which he laughed and I found myself once again wrapped in his arms that were so warm. I felt protected with him, protected from the fear that was trapped inside me since childhood. I felt like he was the one with the key to releasing it because he would always be by my side, now and forever.

Though, as the saying is forever is exaggerated. Neither of us planed of the worst as we strode into town both gleaming like the lights of Broadway it was like I had a sign over my head that said what I had just done and what had happened between us.

He took me to a flower shop and bought me every kind of my favorite flowers, a bouquet with lavender, several colored tulips, Disneyland rose which I loved for the color mix, Carnations and finally a single red rose in the middle to which he kissed my forehead when I noticed.

I was head over heels in love and nothing could bring me down. I could not wait to make the plans for the big day, be the first of my friends to marry, walk down the aisle and say 'I do'. I could just see months down the road be in the hospital threatening to kill him and harming his hand till it was utterly numb and giving birth to our darling children. I could just imagine as I could see him thinking the same about the days we'd spend irritated when I was in my months of pregnancy. The day I would have more, and the day our first child would have go off to preschool, he'd be their keeping and comforting me from crying as I became sad from watching are kids grow up to fast.

It seemed as the sun began to set, and we held each other on the park bench that was built over a tunnel, I seemed to find heaven and peace at long last in my twenty-seven years it finally came.

I began to think that the little things that bothered me in the past were only the past and now me a twenty seven year old woman was finally at peace looking forward to what the future would bring.

Yet again, my positive thinking was killed the moment I heard a gun click behind me. We both startled up and jolted around, as Ron put his arm in front of me and tried to keep me behind him.

"What do you want… Take my money.. my wallet whatever… Please let us be."

The men only smiled, people were running from the park fearing what was to come. Men triping over eachother, women screaming at the top of their lungs, people yelling on their cells to the police in fear that they'd be killed, women grabbing their children and bolting for the nearest building or cab. It was utterly chaotic, and yet the only ones who weren't running were Ron and I, who had the stupidity to face our fears. Though, at the moment running when at gun point, was a dumber thing to do, it was not like we would get anywhere before being shot. Staying their in fear trying to keep strong, was all we truely could do, till the authorities arrived or we found a chance even off duty to arrest them.

"Here take it." He reached in his pocket and flung towards them a old warn leathery pouch that was his wallet, unaware of the small groups jeers, which I seemed to catch and shake slightly from hearing. "My wallet its yours…" When the men did not move and only sneered delightfuly like the villians in action movies back at us, Ron changed tatics of question. Holding me tighter behind him as if he knew what they were going to do. "What do you want?" He asked frantic I could tell from the hard breaths from his lips as if he ran a mile, sweating for the both of us as he was fearing the threat to our blissful lives we were about to have. While I feared the end of both our lives all together.

A young Russian voice spoke. "How's about de gal."

His grip tightened on me as I whimpered and wished I had my police ID with me, I knew he was thinking the same thing they'd think twice before messing with criminal investigators.

"No you can't have her." He growled so bravely, I may not believe a girl needs a night in shining armor or prince charming to rescue her. But, tonight there was an exception, for he was being mine when I needed one most.

I felt fear, as I asked myself 'Is my life always meant to find a way to mess things up? Am I suddenly to have to have all I know vanish before my eyes?" Tears found their way to my eyes as I clenched onto his back in fear not wanting worst to come, not wanting to let go, not wanting anyone to take me for him, not wanting life to be ruined, though I knew all of it would occure, even ot my distaste and plee not to. I I knew it would.

"Move boy we're here for Rebecca."

I froze they didn't just say that name, the name all these years I almost forgot I was born with. They didn't just say what I thought they said?" I felt stiff and cold, how could this be? Was one question till this day I ask myself.

"You've got the wrong girl Alison's no Rebecca."

I squeezed my face, tightened my muscles by hearing those words. 'Why didn't I tell him?' I felt myself biting my lip to the point it would bleed as mind mind felt like my soul was squeezing it till it could not think, making sure no matter what the cat my parents and family always kept in the bag was never let out. Why dare I stop him? Why did I have to say he was wrong in front of them? That was surely stupid, and I knew it the moment I did it. I could not wait a stinking second could I? These men who somehow knew my name had to suddenly ruin my happy life.

"Ron.. My… my birth names no… not Alison… I… well..." I cleared my throught as I quivered my voice and spoke so softly, it was all unlike me to do. "It...It was given to me when I moved back here as a little girl, my birth name was Rebecca, but I don't know what they want with me." I answered knowing there was more to why we came to America if they wanted me. I was sure more then ever the men who hunted my father were the men who were right infront of me.

"How about you being property to the South African MNU Multinational United."

I held tighter onto my fiancé, I did not know what they talked about I only knew a bit about MNU from my history in grade school, I did not rememeber any more then that, nor if they spoke of the same one. Since the one I learned about was closed months before I was born, and it couldn't be the same one, could it?

"N….no… no… I moved here cause of my asthma…. My allergies and asthma down there... wwweee... wweeelll...wee...well I was dying…. And... and dad… daddy got called in to work back… back home."

Ron's grip tightened I think he felt me shaking when fear had finally led me in the nervous wreck I was in. It found a way to exists in front of me and make me cower like my old self after I thought the things that made me scared of the dark were gone from my life forever especially with him.

"Ha…. Asthma… asthma my ass… you worthless pile of mutated filth are coming with us."

"No!"

Ron stood at the ready, I did not know he had his weapon on him, but boy was I glade he did. Well at the moment, I was relieved.

That is until fires from several guns were shot, he threw me on the ground and as I laid there, in place motionless, till I heard something fall. I only turned around to see the one thing I never wanted to see, a love one dying in front of me.

"N…nn… no.. no… Ro… Ron" I stuttered as I scrambled off the ground towards him tears welding my eyes I saw his body shaking from the bullets, and I held the hand he reached up to me stroking it along me check to feel it's warmth. "Please don't go… Ron… Ron... Ronald…. I.. Lo… Love you… please… please no…" I cried until I fell on his dead white body, when I watched his beautiful blue eyes close and my partner the love interest of a year and a half, my fiancé, the man who took my virginity was gone.

The only man who ever truly made me forget me fears was out of my life and all my fears returned, yet mixed in was anger.

I had no clue that wind began to pick up, it sounded as my body was covered in his blood weeping over Ronald, that a storm suddenly from nowhere came in and blew things everywhere like a hurricane.

One of the men sounded fearful, yet I did not care they took my Ron away, the man who took me away from the Phantom of Fear like Raoul took Christine away from the Phantom Opera helping her not to fear darkness nor the phantom as Ron did for me, he was gone, and it was because of these monsters.

Since I was a child I knew my eyes changed color, yet I may have been skeptical to know my eyes turned violet, and as I looked to the men some of who were running to their truck I blacked out. I heard the bending of metal the scream of the men and the question from my lips in rage echo in the wild weather, "WHO SENT YOU?"

Before the man chuckled, a malicious laugh "Like you don't know"

I was tossing and turning in bed when I saw my best friend combing my hair as I sweated in the sudden rainstorm, with hurricane force winds.

Peter was right besides my bed looking worried and glum, the room was quiet ominously dark. While I saw through the open door Eric talking angrily to someone on the other line.

"What do you mean they discovered her…. She's supposed to be top secret… how in the world would they find her…. NO she's as human as can be you know that… that's why it shouldn't be so difficult…. that's why your agents got her out…. Now why would this happen!" He sounded angrier then I remember my little brother ever sounding.

"You told us that people like her were well hidden, so tell me how they found her?" A growl obtruded his lips as he rammed his fist into the wall and several pots and pans fell over the island in the kitchen. It was enough to make me scared and shake, I never knew he was capable of such anger.

"What! There have been killings, and you thought it wasn't best till now to tell us or think it wise to fucking bring it up… What the freak is wrong with you people… My sister nearly was killed and your…"

"Beth…. Wh… what happened…. Whe… where's Ron…" She shushed me like a mother looking at Peter, I would have to be a fool not to see they were becoming a couple. However, it still bothered me that I could see the fear in their eyes and the stress that whatever it was they were not going to tell me.

As I soothingly lay there, after my frantic cries and the two people I cared deeply for relaxing me to sleep. Peter completed my drift to sleep, by singing the song mother once had sung to get me to sleep when I woke up from my night terrors it was The River Lullaby and Lullaby. I found myself in a deep unconsciousness that I was not to wake from for a few hours.

Then as if an out of body experience I saw morning, my brother came in as usual ready to prank me with the new morning prank till they saw my body was gone and freaked out.

They began calling everyone trying to find where I was but no response, they feared the worst they feared my safety, but why? I was and am a grown women after all.

As I heard someone talking like a doctor a women to be precise, I slowly listened. "She should be coming too shortly… She's one of the youngest to have found her powers this soon without interference."

The man grumbles and makes some other noises. "I can tell she's well and very healthy, only shaken by whatever came to her of late. I do not know what this youngling has at all seen I just suggest she comes to this slowly she wasn't near any camps, which is expected like the others weren't, but she also seem more timid then them and I don't know why? Even unconcious her body shivers from something, and from what I have analyzed in her brain waves, she seems to have been suffering from on and off night traumas also known as nightmares."

The man made an approving sound and left, all I knew is I slipped back into the warm darkness of sleep and unconsciousness. A place that so many times in my life felt the only place I ever felt secure and safe. Though, I began to creep back to the living world when I heard clicking sounds that annoyed the heck out of me.

I wanted to tell whoever it was to cut it out, so I opened my eyes, and found when I did I wished I never had.

"Holy SHIT!" I cried trying to find the strength to back up as my heart raced.

For there in front of me was one of the aliens I had seen from time to time in my life. He was young I could tell and had beady light blue eyes like little boys of earth sometimes had though this alien was no little boy. He wore clothing, however, not like the ones I'd seen in America that wore clothes like any person, he wore tattered ones like a refugee.

I was startled back in the med bed I was in, my voice quivering as I looked up in fear. "Wh…whe.. where's… my… my brothers…Beth… Beth…."

The alien man moved closer, but as he did I could not help but open my mouth and scream out of fear. Something was not right Where the Hell am I?

He came closer I began to back away. "DO… dodo… dddd…. Dddd… don't yo….you come an… any closer." My voice quivered as I felt like fainting I wasn't racist or anything but I did not like the fact I was not in my bed and now awake who knows where.

"Don't worry your safe."

"Safe?" I echoed loudly angry that he dare say I was safe "Safe! How the fuck am I safe when I don't know the fuck where I am! WHY AM I NOT FUCKING HOME ? WHY AM I THE HELL HERE!"

Maybe I should be relieved that a women in a lab coat came running in when she heard me, only it was found by my surprise for there stood the blond hair beauty I thought all these years had died.

"A…A…. April!" I said shocked. "I have fucking died or something?"

The warm smile from the Florida angel only seemed to lighten some spark inside me that thought it lost this women long ago. "Hello Reb… Or I mean as you go by now Alison, and no you have not… thankfully." Right besides her was something else that shocked my eyes, another alien that was like the other one only older.

I felt dizzy from what I was seeing and was not surprised that the next second I fainted. Not knowing what was happening next. For here I lay uncertian of my fate, mentally not wanting to wake again unless I find myself back at home, with the past fucking hundred something hours being all a horrible nightmarish dream.

* * *

><p>Da Da Da<p>

Ok so mostly this is my only POV of this character, reason for it being so long I rather have her say what happened in her life before this happened where we caught up to her preasent life.

_SO there's another human wherever she is? _Go figure (shrugging soulders but laughing looking like I'm not saying a thing)

Can't believe I wrote this all in less then a day and posted it… That has to be a new record for this length of story for me… :) :D

Ok so questions:

_She's on the ship going back to (Well I have not clue what they named that planet their from so for now I'll name it Laclazorus. Not my best but it will do for now)?_ Yes they are….

_Now why's the blonde their?_ You'll see …

_So the blonde gal never died?_ No but then again why kill off my characters early role model.

_So that kid in yellow came…_ _Wait he has no name!_ Don't worry I named him since his father was Christopher I named him a human name to that I loved Colten Johnson. Thought it fit though if you like a different name feel free to suggest I'm always open.

_So… Wait how did this all happen?_ _Why is Rebecca suddenly have powers that are like X-Men Storm and Jean? So she can levitate and affect storms?_ MMmm not exactly that's the fun of being the author my readers won't know for a while what she can do (laughing with a slight sly giggle) Though if you think she or another one of 'her kind' need powers, have a character idea or even power idea let me know I like to hear it….

Ok SO NOW FINALLY WHAT YOUR WAITING FOR 'HER KIND?'- _Not exactly human lets just say Wikus is not the only one who made contact with that liquid since 1982, he's just one of the last. Lets just say if they are in the process of being turned,.. Maybe had sex with their partners and such, got and egg fertile… Well the children mutate in their own crossed ways. They aren't exactly the beings but can control the weapons like them, their more humans with Extra Ordinary ABILITIES… ALL I'M SAYING STAY TUNED FOR MORE This does not explain it at all more of a very thought out description before I may explain it in the next chapter... BUt you have to review for me to post and you to find out._

_Now I think that's all_

_Well aslo here's more Disclaimer that's last minute and I forgot till now:_

_1) The line "here's the almost life story of those who always loved you." Not mine well kinda this line was taken from Les Meserables its the Finale/Valjean's Death "It's the story of those who always loved you, your mother gave her life for you and gave you to my keeping." Its the line he says on his death bed to Cossett when he's dying and she comes in finding him the day of her wedding with her now husband Marius, and Fatine's there as an angel to take Valjean away... You get the picture couldn't get it out of my head when writing this I was raised a Les Meserables fan so I couldn't help using it love the musical._

_2) The thing with the notes the mother gave her, I own, it reffers to a Transformers story I have where the mother kept letters from her child in a box and she discovers them it sends her on a journey. I don't have it up yet but will soon its called 'From Speeding Engeron To Thy Lies! You Caused Missery & War!' if your interested look it up sometime._

_3) Kangro Jack with the the scary body builder father (LOL I laughed creating this, I wish I did not have such a long story I had a great image of him such a cute little boy with little rosy cheeks yellowish blonde hair Switzerland physical look... Ah! he was so adorable to create in my head... eh to bad) Anyways him and his father are not exactly my own creation (they are because they aren't the same as the ones I got the idea from)... I took this line from Hannah Montana, which I'm not a huge fan of, I know I liked a few episodes this one I used the line from being one of the few I liked, she runs away and is on the plane. I liked it because of the song that her father and her sing and this one line the actor who plays the brother says "Yeah and I'm sitting infront of Kangroo Kid, and Jaba the Druel." something like that anyways thank you for understanding and don't hate me cause I used something from Hannah Monatana I rarely do. Thank you :) ;)_

**_If you like this story and want to be reminded when I update, then feel free to add this story to Story Alerts or Favorite Stories or even both. :) :D ;) ;D_**

**_If you love my style of writing, even my other peices/stories... Feel real good and make me real happy by adding me to you Favorite Authors or Author Alerts :) ;) :D ;D_**

I don't know if this will be based on reviews or not… I prefer having 2 reviews before posting I only ask that you are civilized if you bash or anything. Thank you.

Thanks for being such wonderful readers I hope you enjoy. I hope you ENJOY YOUR DAY OR NIGHT :) :) ;) ;) :D :D ;D ;D


End file.
